Plot Timeline
This page is to chronicle plot-related entries and threads for players who wish to acquaint themselves with what has already happened in Vertiline. Players are encouraged to update with any interactions they may have with NPCs or consider relevant to the main plotline of Vertiline. Links that do not belong on this page include any entries or threads involving IC or OOC speculation about plot, crack, or anything that cannot be considered hard fact in relation to the plot of Vertiline. JANUARY January 8, 2011 ♣ The Call ♣ The Call - The First Shot: Loe jumps into action, opens fire. Eir interferes. ♣ The Call - Second Assault: Raina follows Loe's lead. Eir again, interferes and tends to Zhaneel while answering questions. ♣ The Call - Hors D'oeuvres: Ever helpful, Fillin and Eir make the rounds to try and answer questions of the Called. ♣ The Call - Why did no one notice the impromptu surgery?: Raina arrives with medical aid and leads Jason and Dick to the Healer's Hall, and answers questions. ♣ The Call - Obligatory Musical Number: Capybaras with kazoos! ♣ So now what? (OOC) ♣ mismimmi: Eins (Audio//English): Eir explains that the Healer's Hall can be found on the ArtichokeNet map. ♣ pimp_hat: 1st Cast (Audio//Common): Raina answers questions from Kevas and Aqua. January 9, 2011 ♠ heavyweaponsbot: 1st Transmission: In which Loe is his charming self. ♠ entirelybonkers: 01 | common/text: In which Fillin is informative about capybaras. ♠ theycalledme: 1 (Audio): Eir on the matter of Called's original weapons. ♠ oneperfecthit: Eir's thoughts on Called eating their capybaras. January 10, 2011 ♦ catherine_b320: report: 001: Loe, still quite charming, discusses acquiring new weapons. January 11, 2011 ' ♥ unamvirtus: Text: Link asks for weapon replacements, Loe brings up the AN map and directs him to the armory. ♥ thebatwave: 1st Strike: Bruce asks about why he is here and offers ransom payment to return home. Raina replies with answers. ♥ missmimmi: Zwei: Mimmi asks about the cost of clothes. Loe is actually polite in his replies. ♥ missmimmi: Zwei: Mimmi asks about the cost of clothes. Eir ''also replies. ' ' 'January 13, 2011 ' ♣ pimp_hat: 3rd Cast: Kevas asks about the fog over AN ♣ vertiline_log: Into the abyss!: A group of Called gather to explore the mysterious fog. ♣ memoriesinsmoke: Second Spark: Liz has questions, Raina responds with information, or lack thereof regarding monsters, weapons, missing powers and abilities, and how to get said powers and abilities back. ' '''January 14, 2011 ' ♠ Early Evening Rain: It starts raining! Some Called rejoice, others don't.' ' January 17, 2011 ''' ♦ And the rain beings to clear: The rain finally stops after three days. ' '''January 18, 2011 ' ♥ The First Sending: Umi Ryuuzaki is sent home. Eir collapses.' ' January 20, 2011 ' ♣ metharchy: 001: Fillin answers Meth's questions about the distances between the Temple and the villages, paths, and methods of getting there. '''January 21, 2011 ' ♠ The invasion begins!: Jack-mice and Vorpal Bunnies attack! Oh my! ' ' '''January 24, 2011 ♦ And so the invasion comes to a close: The Called finally get rid of the jack-mice and vorpal bunnies! February February 09, 2011 ♥ Signs of trouble on the horizon: Ohohoho, what could happen next? February 10, 2011 ♣ Signs of trouble, part 2: Whatever could be going on? February 12, 2011 ♦ Signs of trouble, part 3: Well, we're screwed now. February 13, 2011 ♠ Invasion: Cockatrice!: WHEN BIRDS ATTACK! February 18, 2011 ♥ Oh no, you'll never break this heart of stone...: The cockatrice are dead! February 22, 2011 ♣ stormcleaver: 003: Loe returns! With puppies! March March 03, 2011 * Shhh! Quiet, please.: The library opens! * Curiouser and curiouser...: A new path begins to open... March 04, 2011 * memoriesinsmoke: Seventh Spark: A group of Called head out to follow the fog. March 09, 2011 * I roam around, around, around...: Another storm and a mysterious building appear! March 18, 2011 * The Clearing Storm and Mysterious Artifacts March 20, 2011 * Adventure awaits you!: Hande and Sabatier. * pimp_hat: 15th Cast (Audio//Common): Kevas gets an ability back! * sonofthestorm: And so does Seth! March 23, 2011 * What's cookin', muffin? March 25, 2011 * Spring Festival! March 30, 2011 * Weather changes!: So much for Spring... April April 11, 2011 * Finally!: The weather finally clears! April 17, 2011 * Uh oh.: This can't be good... April 20, 2011 * abstinentzombie: Kloe Bishop infects Zhaneel. April 25, 2011 * Hey, look over there!: It's the Fly! * A shadow past...: ZOMBIE GRYPHON. * abstinentzombie: And Kloe helps survivors of zombie gryphon. April 27, 2011 * pimp_hat A group of called find, and attempt to destroy, a mysterious structure! (And fail). Didn't they learn from the last time? April 28, 2011 * stormcleaver: Loe tells people to stop killing each other dammit. B| May May 05, 2011 * Sometimes you win, sometimes you--whoa!: Oh God it laid eggs. * Artifact Hunter: Cleanup crew! May 13, 2011 * Artifacts for All!: Eir gives out artifacts for anyone who wants them. May 20, 2011 * Oops!: Nightmare fuel, anyone? May 27, 2011 * 4th Wall Weekend: Magic gone wrong. June June 05, 2011 * skycandle: The Lady appears and she doesn't seem well. June 22, 2011 * thefreeborn: Eva initiates a camping trip. Nothing could go wrong! * Camping!: Never mind. July July 06, 2011 * Weather changes!: Oh dear, the fog rolls in! (Beware the Slendersharkfaceman!) Category:Misc